Chaos and Peace
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: It's a story of Tikal. How she confronted her fear and eventually made friends with the god of destruction, Chaos.
1. Meeting the Beast

Hey, everyone it's me Dreaming Wolf. . Anyway, one of my favorite character's in SA1 is one of the most overlooked. Tikal. So, I thought I should honor one of my favorite character's by writing a fic about her! I hope you enjoy!

:**:Chaos and Peace:**:

:**:Chapter 1 Meeting the Beast:**:

Soft pats on the stone signified that someone was walking up the palace stairs. It was the princess, Tikal. Slowly the royal teenager walked onward mourning the loss of her grandmother.

It seemed that she was the only one who was really mourning the late Queen's loss. Slowly she made her way up the palace to the top where she could think. Sitting there Indian style she hung her head low. Some of her jewelry clicked as she moved.

Turning away she looked to the never ending evening sky. It looked like a painting the colors blended together and the sun was a giant golden ball. Slowly being swallowed by the Earth. Tikal smiled as she watched the sunset it was very lovely, the gods were happy this evening.

As the colors faded the stars came once more. Along with the moon that hung in the sky like a giant pearl. Sitting there a while longer Tikal looked out to the city. Torches lit so if one had to go outside they would be able to see. As the torches of the palace lit as well Tikal stood up. It was time to go to bed.

Taking one last glance from the sky the echidna sighed starting to walk down the palace stairs once more. Quietly she made her way back to her small room of the palace.

--

Chief Pachamac was slinking through the shadows wearing a black cloak. He was making his way to the island of the emeralds. When he got there the old echidna king smiled at the power he was getting from the emeralds. But when he tried to get to the emeralds there was a barrier.

No matter how hard and how long he tried he could not get through. But then he saw some writing nearby. "Only one with a pure heart may pass." One with a pure heart! How ridiculous. Defeated he walked back to the palace.

When he got to his room and lie on his bed he thought. Who in the city had a pure heart. Who?…His daughter! Tikal. Yes, she had the most gentle soul in the whole city. It was decided tomorrow he would send his daughter to go island of the emeralds.

--

"Daughter," Pachamac said at breakfast after taking a bite of his grapes. "Daughter, I want you to go to the island of the emeralds."

"But Papa!" Tikal exclaimed. "The island of the emeralds is a sacred place! I cannot-"

"I received a message from the gods last night," Pachamac lied to his naïve daughter. "They told me that they wanted you to go to the island of the emeralds."

"The gods want me to visit such a sacred place," Tikal blinked. "But why would the gods want me to-"

"Quickly daughter you must go," Pachamac said. He stood up and Tikal stood too. He walked her to the edge of the city and bid his daughter goodbye. "You must stay there for until tomorrow."

"Papa," she started to plead. Before she could say another word some of the other echidna's pushed her through the stone doors. And when she turned around they closed the doors. "No please!" she begged.

Banging her fists upon the stone doors. Tears starting to well up in her eyes. She continued to bang on the door until her hands started to bleed. Crying she looked to her bleeding fists and sniffed. After a while they stopped bleeding but her white gloves were now stained. Seeing no where else to go she walked through the wide hall.

The bright sun shone down upon her as she exited the hall. She took a deep breath for courage and walked forward. "Have no fear have no fear the gods sent me here," she chanted to herself so she wouldn't be so afraid. "Have no fear have no fear the gods sent me here. Have no-"

She stopped mid step and mid sentence gasping she brought herself to the ground she bowed. Why? Her eyes rested upon the sacred children, the chao. It was a sin not to show them the proper respect.

"La la la la la. La la la la la."

She looked up and stood gazing upon them. They were singing. Finally she could take it no longer so she took a step forward. Then and another and another until she was walking right up to the temple. "Hello there," the young echidna's voice rang out like a bell.

Frightened the chao grouped up and looked up to the strange being before them.

"No, please I won't hurt you," Tikal put her hands out and her voice was slightly pleading. "I wouldn't hurt you it would be a great sin if I did."

Still frightened they stayed there. But one chao walked up to Tikal and then stopped before her feet. Tikal smiled and reached out petting the choa on its head. Moving its head from praise the chao smiled. After a moment the over chao flocked to Tikal and started to dance and sing. Some played tag and some watched her.

Pleased that the chao accepted her Tikal smiled watching them all. As they surrounded her she giggled shoulders heaving as she did. Right as she started to take step to join in their games the water seemed to have a drop that shot from it and then back to the water again.

"Huh?" she looked over to small pool. Though she was curious she stood there in slight fear. Out of the water came a monster with giant green eyes he was made out of water. Biting back a cry she trembled not daring to tear her gaze away from him. Finding her voice she spoke again, "F…Forgive me…"

The water creature slunk up towards her the chao huddled behind Tikal. Smiling she crouched down, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Hearing her words he stopped a moment. But then started to move once more almost in a puddle slinking up to her. Slowly ever so slowly making his way to her. Tikal looked up in fear. What did he want? "What do you want great monster of the water?" Tikal asked. Still crouched the ground with the chao huddling around her.

He made a gesture that clearly said "come." All of a sudden the chao stopped huddling next to Tikal and walked up to the monster. Starting to play like they did when Tikal was accepted by them.

Flabbergasted Tikal still stayed there eventually she brought herself to her feet and looked up to the ferocious beast before her. "You're…You're their friend," Tikal looked to the chao. All of them were happy to be near by him. "You weren't going to hurt them at all were you?"

He shook his head and then looked to the chao then pointed to the pool he came from. "Ah!" she exclaimed and bowed. "Forgive me I didn't realize you were the guardian of the chao and emeralds. Please take my forgiveness."

He said nothing, for he couldn't speak. All he did was put out his watery hand.

"Huh?" Tikal looked up. He brought his hand closer and watched her. "Oh! I'm Tikal." with that she took his hand. A chill ran up her spine as his hand almost seemed to engulf her own. "What about you great guardian. Do you have a name?"

He nodded and put his other hand out. Some water flew to the grass and then settles making words. The writing on the ground said, "Chaos" nothing else simply "Chaos."

"Chaos," Tikal said after a moment. "Chaos. I'm honored to meet you." she bowed once more. Then something unexpected happened Chaos bowed back.

Author's Note: . If I might say so myself I am pleased with this chapter. It's a lot better than I thought it would be. XD So, was it good? Was it bad? Please drop a review and tell me. Hnn, it looks like Tikal will have to spend more time with the chao and Chaos. But how bad can that be? But still, what will happen to a heroine? Only the next chapters will tell! Until then.


	2. Living With Him

Hi there it's me. Well, duh of course it is. XD Anyway here's chapter two of my fic. I hope that ya like it.

:**:Chaos and Peace:**:

:**:Chapter 2 Living With Him:**:

When she brought herself back up and still saw Chaos bowing to her she blushed. Feeling flushed and embarrassed. Chaos the guardian was bowing to her. To her! She thought that she would fall over with pride.

Chaos straightened himself out. Like he was a great bird getting ready to fly. Looking at Tikal he returned his gaze to the choa. Who were happily playing. With that he turned his back on her and walked back up to the pool of water. Putting his hand out he looked to Tikal.

Staring up at him stupidly she rushed up the steps. Sitting down at the top one she looked out to the choa. "They must like you a lot," Tikal said at last. Not daring to look at him. Out of fear he would punish her. Bringing her feet beneath her she put her hands on her lap.

Chaos simply nodded. Watching the chao as well. Looking over to Tikal every now and then. A thought crossed his mind.

She was lovely…For a mortal echidna female. Oh, female. He looked back to her. She was sitting there smiling as she watched the chao. What was so intriguing about this she-echidna? What mysteries did she hold? What mysteries did women hold period? Shrouded in that deliciously painful mind of theirs. What went on in there? Even though Chaos was a male god he would still never understand the complexities of a woman's mind.

Leaning on a pillar he crossed his arms. Watching both Tikal and the chao as they played and laughed. They all seemed so carefree.

"Why are you here?"

"What?" Tikal looked around. Who said that. It was a male voice that was heard in her head.

"Why are you here?" It was Chaos. He was talking with her telepathically.

Slightly startled Tikal nearly fell off the shrine. "My father told me to come here. Stay here for a couple of days, Chaos."

He saw she had nothing with her. Nothing besides herself and the clothes that she was wearing. Her father gave her nothing. But maybe he could get her something. Walking down the steps of the shrine she turned back and smiled walking to the chao.

Seeing her play with them he slunk down. In puddle form he slunk off. To the trees. Picking off some fruit. For the chao and for Tikal of course. Making his way back he held out a watery hand and pushed some fruit to Tikal.

"F…For me?" Tikal asked. She looked up to him and took the fruit. The god nodded leaning on a pillar he watched her with his huge emerald green eyes. The chao ate the fruit that they had. Looking to Tikal and Chaos every so often. Taking a bite she ate as well.

Chaos cringed inwardly. She didn't understand. Her father gave her nothing while he gave her food.

Maybe he could take care of Tikal. He knew that she couldn't take care of herself. That she had lived a somewhat soft life and it would be hard for her. Some sympathy washed over him he too knew what it was like to be on his own. Crossing his arms he continued to watch her. The way the light hit her told him that it was around noon.

Tikal looked up. Shielding her eyes from the light. The chao gathered and then fell asleep amongst each other. Smiling a little Tikal lie down as well she herself was tired. Soft grass brushing on her cheek she sighed happily. Curling up a little one of her dreadlocks fell over her shoulder and then closing her eyes her breaths slowed. Signifying the princess had fallen asleep.

Chaos found a large leaf. Tucking in Tikal he backed away from her. How could she sleep? How could she sleep so easily while a wild animal could just as easily come up and attack her. Or a rouge echidna rape or steal from her or possibly kidnap her. And yet she seemed so calm.

Tikal didn't appear much like a teenage echidna girl. No, she seemed more like a little girl with a childlike innocence aura. Her steadfast innocence probably could condemn whoever wished to court or woo her. The very best she would most likely condemn. And he…Chaos the God of Destruction was far from the best.

Why was this…This mortal girl getting into his head? Was it because she was the one? The one who would help link the world with the Master and Chaos Emeralds. Was she the link to the broken chain? The key to the lost door? He stared at her. Maybe she was. Maybe.

Author's Note: XD GAH! I just realized that this is a little like "Beauty and the Beast." Heh, well this chapter seemed like it was. Sorry about its shortness but that can't be helped at the moment. Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me drop a review! Just no flames. Well, I hope you enjoyed. - Later.

-Forever dreaming Dreaming Wolf.


	3. Friends

Hey all Dreaming Wolf here! Meh, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. X3 Anyway, here's the third chapter! Oh! One more thing. Gets all festive and dresses up Merry Christmas!

:**:Chaos and Peace:**:

:**:Chapter 3 Friends:**:

Tikal yawned as she opened her eyes watching the sun rise. Smiling as she woke up to all the chao surrounding her she rubbed her eyes a moment and then slowly stood up. Pulling the leaf off her she looked around for Chaos. But he wasn't anywhere she could see him.

With that same small smile she almost always seemed to have she made her way around. Looking at everything around her. It was somewhat frightening. She wasn't missing her home. Or anything like that. She got over the shock and then stepped down the temple.

As she noticed some flowers she knelt in a small opening. The flowers haloing her the chao woke up as well and followed Tikal. Starting to frolic and play as they did every morning. To them Tikal was just a creature of the moment.

Smiling she hummed to herself and then picked a few flowers. Making them into a chain concentrating on that. Chaos bubbled from the small pool of water. Looking around with his emerald green eyes he noticed her and slunk down the stairs.

"Hello there," she smiled looking over to the god. Her head tilted over to the side causing her dreadlocks to move with her. Bringing herself to her feet she walked up to him and held out the chain. "I made it. Do you want it, Chaos?"

He looked to the chain and then held out his hand. Closing his eyes slightly and looked back to her. He gave a small nod and then waited. She placed it in his hand. But then she remembered. She had to return. Looking over to him she sighed. He tilted his head wondering what saddened her.

"Today, I need to go back home," she explained.

'Is this not your home, Tikal?' he asked her.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. And then backed up. Her sandals pounding lightly on the ground she smiled and looked back to him. "I'll ask my father if I can come back. I promise."

'Promise?' he repeated with a small nod before he turned.

"Good bye Chaos!" she called out to him before she made her way to the cave door as it opened and then walked back home. A few of the echidna's looked at their princess and then bowed their heads in respect.

Making her way up to the palace she saw her father. "Papa!" she cried out and then hugged him with a large smile.

He grunted and then pushed her away a moment. "Daughter, you are back.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm happy to see you again," she nodded. That was true. She had missed her father. But longed to be back with the chao.

"How was your stay? What did Chaos do?" he asked very interested.

"He showed me the sunset. And the chao played with us. Oh, Papa, I had such a good time," she chirped happily. Trying hard not to jump up and down. The excitement showed in her eyes.

"That's…That's wonderful," he growled and before he walked off.

She stood there watching her father go she sighed. And hung her head. Why was he so angry? She missed her father so after her grandmother died her father was all she had. Tikal never knew her mother. She died soon after she was born it was sad. But not as sad as other things. She just wished that she knew her mother.

Many times she wondered what her mother was like. And her grandmother told Tikal that her mother was very much like herself. She often wondered if she was just like her mother.

Standing there she shook her head and then looked around. What was she going to do now? A thought popped into her head. That she should go back to Chaos. At that she smiled. Then blushed a deep red. Go seeing him made her happy. At that she chewed on her bottom lip. Rather frightened actually.

Author's Note: I know that it's not all that good. X3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update all of my stories. D I hope you liked it. Thanks uberly laterness!


End file.
